


First Day of My Life

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I was inspired after watching the video for this song by Bright Eyes. Justin begins a video diary.





	First Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Entry One: Tuesday, December Twenty-Eighth 12:54 P.M.  
(Justin flips the switch on, sees a red light, and sits cross-legged on the bed in the loft. A shuffling is heard in the background. He begins talking into the camera.)

I hope this works.  
(Justin smiles, stops the tape. He rewinds it and sees himself, then starts to record again.)

Awesome! Brian, it works! Oh shit. I just recorded that...  
(He grins sheepishly, moving a hand in front of his face to hold his bangs back. Brian enters the room,sits next to Justin.)

Does it? I payed enough money for it...

Shutup, Brian.  
(Brian turns and grins at Justin, closes his eyes and leans his forehead into the side of Justin's face. He stays that way for a minute. Justin begins to talk.)

So this is my life. This one pretends he isn't into romance, but look. Evidence he has a great big greasy heart.  
(Brian kisses his temple and coughs, mumbles.)

What was that?

Fuck you. My heart isn't greasy. Yours is from all that shit you eat.

(Justin grins, turns to the camera again.)

Go away, Brian. It's time for my entry.  
(Before exiting Brian stands in front of the camera, face turned to Justin. He leaves, and Justin's face is red and blushing.)

No more interruptions. Okay, hey. I'm Justin, I'm twenty-three, and this is my fabulous video diary. Why, you ask, am I doing a video diary? Because this year is like any other year, and I wanted to try a different direction. Visual arts also covers this type of thing, so this is just, I dunno, I'm talking, and you can listen.

(Brian enters the room again, this time naked.)

Brian! What the fuck?  
(Justin begins to laugh uncontrollably as Brian stretches out on the bed.)

C'mon. Turn it off. Or leave it on...if you're a kinky boy, which I know you are...

(Brian undressess Justin and they proceed to make love...)


End file.
